


You Deserve To Be Pampered, My Love, Cause You Are My Valentine:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Taking It Slow: Danny & Adam Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pampering, Pasta, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sauce/Sauces, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam plans a simple Valentine's Day for his fiancé, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part for both of my series!!!!*





	You Deserve To Be Pampered, My Love, Cause You Are My Valentine:

*Summary: Adam plans a simple Valentine's Day for his fiancé, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part for both of my series!!!!*

 

Officer Adam Noshimuri was excited, Cause it's Valentine's Day, & he has someone to spend it with, He was whistling a happy tune, as he made his way into a local market, to get what he needed for the romantic dinner, he is planning for his fiancé, & teammate, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was the bright spot of his day. He owed the man a lot, especially helping him get out of his depressed state.

 

He got the pasta, sauce, & other ingredients that he would need for the dinner, He was excited, cause it was his first time cooking Italian, & he knew that it would make his lover very happy. He stopped off in the **_Bakery Shop_** , & the owner, Mario, smiled, as he spotted him, He asked, as he handed him his usual cup of coffee. "Hi, Adam, What can I do for you today ?", as he gave him his full attention.

 

"Mario, Howzit ?, I would love some of that fresh bread, & your famous chocolate cherry covered cookies, Please", "No problem". As he was getting his order, They made small talk, & the handsome man thanked him, & went on with his shopping, He wanted to be home, before Danny, cause he wanted to surprise him, & see his reaction, as soon as he came in, so they can celebrate the special night together.

 

The Former Yakuza Leader had everything on the table, & he showered, & changed his clothes, & he was ready for the love of his life, He checked everything, & made sure that it was perfect. It was, He composed himself, as he heard a key go into the front door lock, & it opened, The Blond Detective called, "Babe ?, I am home", & closed the door, He was speechless, as he stood there, & took everything in.

 

"Baby, This is beautiful, I can't believe you did all of thos", he indicated to the table, & the romantic setting, He said, "You didn't have to do this", The Handsome Asian said, "Of course,,I did, You deserve to be pampered, Cause you are my Valentine", He smiled, "You got my favorite cookies, Thank you", "You're welcome, Love", They shared a searing kiss, & sat down to celebrate their evening together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
